


Let Me Love You Dammit

by BookOfACG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfACG/pseuds/BookOfACG
Summary: Harley always knew Peter's life was dangerous. Objectively, that is. He knew that his boyfriend sometimes got hurt on patrol, and that Peter had visited Helen Cho a few times after Avenger-related missions, but by the time Harley found out about it Peter was all but healed. So it was a bit of a shock when he found himself holding a tea towel to the bullet wound in Peter's abdomen.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Let Me Love You Dammit

As much as Harley loved Rose Hill, he also hated it. He had jumped at the chance to move to New York and live with Tony, along with the rest of the Avengers, at the fabled compound. And he finally had a chance to meet the intern Tony had told him about- Peter. He almost jumped Peter, too, when Tony introduced them.

Harley had a very serious talk with Tony about blindsiding him with hot interns after that.

So he flirted, a lot, and went out of his way to spend as much time with the Bambi-eyed boy as he could. Because Peter Parker wasn't just hot. He was smart and sassy and brave and kind and _amazing_. And Harley hadn't set out planning to fall in love with the doe eyed boy, but he had and he didn't regret it. Couldn't, really. Peter, naturally, had been completely oblivious to his advances until Harley decided to just _fuck_ propriety and, in what Tony called a burst of horny passion, leant across the dinner table, pulled Peter by the shirt, and crashed his lips onto the younger boy's. He poured everything he had into it- all the sexual frustration, the passion, the need to _just be Peter's already_. They had pulled away from it with flushed cheeks, dazed eyes, and a gaggle of moment-ruining-superheroes whistling and whooping. Harley wouldn't have changed it for the world.

Their first date had been a disaster. It had started perfectly. They'd held hands nervously, laughed at jokes that no one else would find funny and were the epitome of kids in love. Then there had been the almost-rape, and Peter had been running down the alley in blue and red spandex before you could say 'spider'. The girl was fine, and the would-be-rapers were handed over to the police. (An Officer Morales took them away in cuffs, shook Peter's hand like they were old friends, and then Harley was being dragged away.)

That was how he found out he was dating Spiderman.

And god didn't that make Harley fall in love with him just a little bit more. Not only was Peter smart and sassy and brave and kind and _amazing_ but he was also selfless and generous and-

(At this point, Tony shoved a bunch of photos of Peter in spandex at Harley and let him visually appreciate every aspect of his boyfriend.)

So, yes, Harley knew his boyfriend got hurt. It was usually healed by the time they saw each other, and Peter was no longer too sore to accept Harley's special medicine. He watched the news, every segment on Spiderman in action (as long as it wasn't that guy with the Js in his name, Harley quickly learnt that he didn't like that guy) and always fussed when he saw Peter shot or stabbed. And he always listened, when they'd be curled up on his bed and Peter would recount the tales of heroism. Harley knew that he knew about parts of Spiderman that Tony didn't, he wasn't sure the billionaire would let him patrol alone if he knew about the Green Goblin and Doc Oc and the other bunch of oddly-named villains Peter had collected, but he also knew that Peter edited out the gruesome parts. He wasn't an idiot after all.

He was still thrown for a loop when Peter swung into the Compound's kitchen, blood flowing from his stomach and collapsed in his arms. Harley had panicked, faintly aware of Friday telling him that she had alerted so and so, but quickly remembered that putting pressure on the wound helped. When Helen Cho and Steve came in to rush him to the Med Bay, there was a blood-soaked tea towel pressed to Peter's stomach.

And Harley had sat. First in hallway outside, then in chair next to Peter's bed. He was pale, his smart, sassy, brave boyfriend looked to be half-dead and there was nothing he could do about it. It was hours before Peter woke up. Steve had come back by then, and Peter looked him in the eye, croaked "Volhansson" and passed out again.

Apparently that meant something to the captain, because he rushed off and asked Friday to call an emergency meeting between the Avengers.

Peter woke up a day later, and it had been enough time for Harley to be seriously pissed off that his boyfriend had been keeping in the dark.

"You have to tell me these things, darlin', I _need_ to know these things," Harley had insisted quietly, gripping Peter's hand tightly.

And Peter had shook his head, "It's not safe, Harls, knowing will only hurt you."

"I'd rather it hurt me than hurt you."

Peter had looked alarmed at that, "No. _No_ , I'll heal, I'll be okay, you might not be and I can't lose you. So no."

"Yes," Harley spat. "Yes you're going to tell me, because I love you and that means I protect you, and I can't do that if I don't know what I'm protecting you from."

"Harl-"

"Just let me love you dammit!"

They had stared at each other, the tension, love and worry pinging off them and buzzing around electrically until Peter's shoulders sagged and he started speaking. There was a small, traitorous, part of Harley that wished he'd never known, because hearing about all the pain his Peter went through hurt, more than anything had ever hurt before. But he didn't regret it. Didn't regret knowing, because he loved Peter Parker.

Harley rubbed Peter's back soothingly, the younger boy asleep on his shoulder and Harley himself settled on the mattress. He only knew the most recent issue (about Johann Volhansson and his affiliation with HYDRA), but it was a start.

"Friday," Harley spoke to the empty room. "Open up a new file: Spider Protection Bots, Mark One."


End file.
